The Immortal Tyrant
by SSJRyu1
Summary: As we all know the galactic tyrant Frieza lost to the Legendary Super Saiyan Goku in a climatic battle on the dying planet Namek. Forever losing his chance to gain immortality, it left him to become childs play to the Z fighters as they progressed. But what would have happened if Frieza had gained immortality while on Namek? In this alternate reality we will find out.
1. Chapter 1 Immortality

**The Immortal Tyrant**

Chapter 1

Immortality

The skies were dark with turbulent jet black clouds, lightning thrashed about the dying planet Namek like sparks leaping from a broken electrical outlet and it was all highlighted by the blood red plumes of magma erupting through the broken crust of the planet. From its very core Namek had been cracked like a glass ball being dropped on a cement sidewalk due to the gravity of the battle that was taking place on its surface between the Galaxies tyrant, Frieza, and the newly awakened Legendary Super Saiyan, Goku.

As his hard, sleek white skin, exuded dark red energy from his pumped up muscles, Frieza's deep royal purple extrusions gleamed like smoothed amethyst that had been rounded to fit like a second skin on his shins, forearms, shoulders and the top of his head, almost like aerodynamic armour. His tail, which was almost as long as he was, slowly moved from side to side as his humanoid body of only five feet tall pulsed with power. He began to look up as Goku's radiating golden hair swayed in the wind, with lava billowing out of the ground behind him. Goku's shirt incinerated from the heat of not only the lava but the preceding battle. As the Saiyan hovered unwavering, his human looking body riddled with damage, Goku's Golden Aura met with the almost demonic red aura of the Tyrant's.

As he turned to face his opponent Freiza knew he had met his equal, but how could it be that a Saiyan could equal him? It was nonsense that an inferior race should ever be able to stand on the same ground as him let alone be his equal, he could not accept it. Frieza knew that all he had to do was defeat the awakened Monkey, and he would be unrivaled throughout the galaxy. He had time on his side in the long run, as the planet was about to disappear, and only he could survive without it, but his power was draining fast, but with his adversary showing no signs of weakening, could he even last until the end?

At that moment he realized that something had changed, on the horizon the eternal dragon Porunga had reappeared, Frieza didn't know why, but he wouldn't wait to find out. He made a hasty retreat to temporarily escape the field of battle. As a flash of lightning struck the bed of magma below, sending molten rock and burning liquid spewing upward, the tyrant raised his right and left hands above his head with his palms facing the blackened skies. As he did two discs of pink energy formed, and with a lightning fast swing of his right arm he launched the first disc at Goku, followed swiftly by throwing the second disc from his left hand. Avoiding the two projectiles Goku prepared to counter his opponent, but he had been fooled.

Flying away from his foe Frieza went head first for Porunga, as he reached the dragon, Frieza hovered in front of the beast and screamed for the immortality he had coveted for so long, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears, as the dragon was unresponsive. Goku had almost made it to the scene, and as Frieza's power continued to wane he knew he was running out of options.

Just as it seemed that the tyrant of the galaxy would finally be dethroned he saw yet another opening that he hoped he could exploit. Inexplicably a Namekian child that Frieza remembered killing was alive and traveling toward Porunga. In an act of desperation to escape Goku and take a hostage, Frieza flew toward the Namek and intercepted him in his flight to what seemed to be Porunga. Grabbing the Namek by the head and holding him to his chest Frieza could tell that he was being deceived by the boy; using his psychic powers he read the mind of the child and learned that he in fact was going to make a final wish on the dragon ball's himself!

After learning this, a deep laugh bellowed forth from Frieza's chest as Goku screamed out "Dende No!" Frieza had learned how to speak in Namekian tongue by reading the child's mind and was not about to leave another alive who could steal his wish. As the Saiyan approached the tyrant with ferocious speed Frieza clamped down his hand on Dende's skull like a vice on a walnut, as the boy's skull exploded Frieza uttered the Namekian words to Porunga that translated into "Make me immortal!"

The dragon's eyes glowed a dark, foreboding red as Goku approached Frieza. With every fibre of his being Goku's fist was surrounded with electricity as he struck with a million exatons of force. As Frieza's very bones began to crack, and he felt like he was on death's doorstep, the tyrant saw the Legendary warrior's fist pass through his abdomen like a heated knife through butter. Frieza thought he had failed.

As Goku pulled his arm out of the tyrant's body, blood poured out of the gaping wound like a pig having just been cut in a slaughter house. Frieza faded in and out of consciousness. Then, he felt a sharp pain, and he saw that although he had been impaled, his wound was closing at an astonishing rate, his flesh quickly covered the wound, and even his lost blood seemed to be somehow replenished. As Goku's eyes met with Frieza's both knew that the universe would never be the same again. Frieza had achieved immortality like he had always dreamed, and he would make sure that the first victim to succumb to it would be his equal, Goku.

The two adversaries faced each other. With golden energy emanating from the Legend, and vile blackened red energy exuding from the tyrant, the planet seemed to cry out in pain as they dashed forward, fists raised ready for the final battle on a dying planet.

As they met in mid-air Freiza swung his right arm toward the Saiyans head. Ducking down and dodging the blow, Goku curled his right forearm in toward his bicep and retaliated with a jaw dropping elbow across the side of the mouth of Frieza. Blood splashed from the tyrant's maw as Goku clenched the fist on his other arm and readied himself to continue his assault. Dazed, Frieza quickly prepared to counter the next blow but as he began to move the left fist of Goku made contact with the other side of Frieza's face in a left hook that could knock a moon out of orbit. Frieza realized that while he was immortal, he was still subject to fatigue and his previous power limits. The tyrant's power was still waning, and he was now at a disadvantage against his opponent.

The coming seconds seemed like an eternity for both fighters as they exchanged blow after blow. Moving faster than light itself mountains crumbled from the shockwaves of their strikes colliding with each other. It seemed to be an almost instant transition going from a fist being blocked by Frieza, to a knee being jabbed into the stomach of the Saiyan, to Goku clasping on to the face of the tyrant with his left hand to draw him toward a bone crushing straight right, followed by a barrage of dozens of energy blasts, that could each destroy planets being impacted into the recoiling tyrants chest.

Although he was still holding his own, it was obvious that Frieza was weakening. As the tyrant began to lose ground, and be pelted with blow after vicious blow he began to think. Although he would win this battle within a few moments, he had lost by allowing himself to be outclassed by this Saiyan in combat. With attacks that caused tidal waves of magma to cover Entire Island's from the sheer air pressure produced from such power, this was truly an all-out brawl to the death, but that was the catch, there would be no death for Frieza.

With a deafening explosion Namek finally reached its ultimate limit. As the ground beneath them opened up, and a burning mass of energy and force exploded everywhere on Namek there was nowhere to hide. Damaging the already weakened Super Saiyan and killing all the rest of the beings from Earth who were still alive on Namek, the planet disappeared once and for all, leaving only small remnants that would soon drift away into the infinite vastness of space.

As the smoke and debris dissipated, floating through space, no longer on a planet, Freiza's muscles began to shrink from their engorged state at 100% power as he returned to his 50% state of power where he was most comfortable. Frieza had emerged with his body fully restored at that point, his wounds were gone within moments, and he was nothing more than fatigued which was quickly passing as well thanks to his newly obtained immortality.

As he looked at the limping left arm of the mighty Saiyan, he knew it was over, seeing the golden hair return to black, and the blood slowly trickle from the mouth of Earth's mightiest warrior confirmed this. Turning his side to the Saiyan and raising his arm outstretched toward the forehead of his foe, Frieza's index finger extended, and in a small flash of red light, like that of a single sun beam hitting your eyes in the morning to wake you up, a razor thin beam came forth, and Goku went to sleep forever. The fight was over for Goku, and an eternity as the universes ruler awaited Frieza.


	2. Chapter 2 Eliminating the Competition

Chapter 2

Eliminating the Competition

Hovering about a foot off the ground, the immortal tyrants chair, which hid its owners body completely from sight, laced with precious gems and foreign material not of this world, with its rounded high back, faced the massive window in the front of his disc like spaceship that had to be a kilometer in size. As Frieza held a red liquid in a crystal like glass he looked solemnly out into the infinite expanse of space. As he continued on route to his destination he couldn't help but bitterly remember the feeling of nearing death at the hands of the Saiyan Goku, just moments before becoming immortal. He remembered the feeling of his skin being broken, and life slipping away from him each second he bled out. He could remember that he had been outclassed by a Saiyan, even if only for a short time, and it didn't sit well with him.

A loud nasally voice suddenly came over the intercom of the ship. It was that of one of Frieza's soldiers. "Now approaching planet Cooler #336" said the voice. Not turning from his window Frieza smiled, looking onto what seemed to be a thriving, advanced metropolis all over the entire planet, even from space it could be seen that the planet had been fully developed with no green or brown or blue colour. The only colours that could be seen were greys and silvers, probably from cement and metal. As they approached the planet, Frieza quietly said to himself "I hope you're interested in a visit brother".

As Frieza's ship entered the atmosphere a transmission from the planets aerospace patrol, and one of Coolers soldiers, came through to his ship "state the nature of your visit to Cooler #336" Frieza replied in a sarcastic tone "I've come to visit my brother" with a brief pause the soldier replied "Sorry lord Frieza, I will prepare a landing dock for you immediately". As Frieza's spaceship approached the ground, the roof of a massive building complex opened up and a platform more than ten times the size of a football field was revealed underneath for his ship to dock on.

As a group of hundreds of soldiers, clearly from many different civilizations, gathered, a large blue carpet was unrolled to the opening doorway, and extending walking plank on Fireza's ship. With the soldiers lining up on either side of the carpet, Frieza stepped out of the doorway on his spaceship with the light gleaming off his sleek body.

As the tyrant passed down his ships walking plank and onto the carpet alone he smiled, but the soldiers standing a dozen meters away seemed confused. They had not seen him in this form before and one broke formation and spoke "We were told Lord Frieza was on this vessel and that we were to escort him inside the complex, where is he?" As Frieza's smile began to fade the soldier who had addressed him felt a sharp pain in his chest, and as quickly as he had stepped out of line, he fell to the ground as a small purple beam the size of a pencil punctured his heart and shot past Frieza's head, dissipating a few meters further.

Out of the darkness of the doorway to the complex Frieza was headed to, a voice could be heard "I apologize for the rude welcome brother, why don't I dismiss all of these fools and we can get down to business." The air seemed to tint in a purple hue, and as an explosion of energy that seemed to come from the ground itself occurred, all of the soldiers who had lined up had their flesh torn to shreds, and burned to ashes. The entire complex itself had been destroyed, and as the smoke cleared, hovering in front of the unwavering Frieza, was his brother Cooler.

Looking very similar to his brother, Coolers purple skin was more exposed, but covered by a white, almost armour like substance on his chest, that also seemed to protect his shoulders, shins and head, with a large smoothed, blue jewel like extrusion to crown the top of his helmet. His tail, which was almost as long as he was, slowly moved from side to side and his humanoid body of about five and a half feet tall made it obvious he was the larger of the siblings. As Cooler waited for his brother to speak he already knew that it would not end with words.

As they stared into each other's eyes Frieza calmly said "I have decided that I wish to be in control of the entire North galaxy myself, and I will be relieving you of command over your portion of it today" As he broke into laughter Cooler quickly changed to a very serious tone and said "Have you gone mad brother? I will be the one to inherit the rest of the galaxy from father when he dies, and then I will be taking your portion of it so that I may rule the entire galaxy. You are only allowed to live because father wishes it, and until now you haven't bothered me, but if either of those things changes I will not hesitate to kill you!" Hearing this Frieza stated "Well, then I guess the time for words is at an end, brother."

With a burst of speed that would make lightning seem like it stands still, Frieza darted toward his brother with his fists clenched, his right hand being held to his side and his left hand placed forward to shield his face. With a wild right cross Frieza swung at Coolers head, but his brother was no novice to battle, he easily ducked down to avoid the attack, however he was met by a stiff knee from the immortal tyrant to the side of his head. Dazed but not deterred Cooler retaliated instantly, with fists clenched Cooler shot forward like a cosmic canon ball driving his head deep into his brothers chest, knocking the wind out of his enemy.

As Frieza recoiled he was swiftly met with millions of blows from his brother all over his body. But he didn't come here to lose, he would have to defeat his brother to control the galaxy and he wanted to do both. With a burst of power Frieza began to emanate power from his body, catching his brother's hand as it moved forward to continue the assault. Frieza smiled as he said "Now it's my turn." With this Frieza's muscles engorged and he seamlessly went into 100% power mode. With a surprised look on Coolers face Frieza quickly clenched his fist and threw his brothers arm to the side, countering with a left hook that made a shockwave which tore the very ground underneath them apart revealing the magma from the planets core.

As Cooler recoiled, his brother followed up with a barrage of massive attacks that could crush planets with each blow. Outstretching his left arm Frieza grabbed his brothers head and he drew him forward for a bone crushing knee that made Cooler double over like an old man, followed by a clubbing blow with his right fist to the back of Coolers head.

Cooler plummeted into the planets core as Frieza raised his hand above his head preparing for the same attack he had used to destroy Namek. With a fist that had only his index finger extended over his head, a ball of red energy formed over Frieza with pulsating black electricity that almost signified the impure malicious intent.

With his attack quickly readied Frieza launched the ball of energy that was twice his size at his brother. Just as Cooler was engulfed in lava the attack from Frieza broke the surface of the magma forcing burning plumes to burst into the air and cover the ground under the tyrant, but as the attack was disappearing into the lava it suddenly stopped progressing forward, and instead began exiting the inferno. As Frieza looked on in disbelief the ball of energy was shot forward as if it was a pellet in a slingshot, and behind it Cooler remerged from the magma.

With a look of fierce intensity on his face Cooler calmly stated "You have improved brother, however you are still nothing to me. I am going to rule this galaxy and you don't have the power to stop me, or have you forgotten my true and terrible powers?"

With this statement Cooler's power began to grow. As dark purple energy flowed form his body he began to increase in power, his body began to change and take on a whole new form. He gained what seemed to look almost like a bleached bone head plate, like you would see on a dinosaur, his mouth became covered as if armoured, and spikes began extending from his forearms like small bone like scythes. His body had grown to well over six and a half feet tall and as Cooler overflowed with power Frieza began to move backward giving ground to his brother. Mountains crumbled, and the planets crust cracked making it look like a soldier's body, riddled with scars from battle.

As he faced Freiza, Cooler said "Now, it's my turn again." In a burst of power, energy exploded from Coolers body, and by plunging his right fist cleanly into the underside of his brother's jaw, Cooler knocked him into the orbit of Planet Cooler #336.

Darting forward faster than light, Cooler followed the recoiling tyrant as he spiralled through the clouds and into space. As Cooler approached his brother he prepared to continue his attack. Beams hot as the sun shot from his eyes, they radiated a brilliant royal purple, and to deadly effect were used to sweep across Frieza's body and cause him to cry out in pain.

A ball of glowing purple energy began to form in Coolers hand and he prepared to finish his battle as quickly as it had started. Forcefully extending his hand toward Frieza a massive wave of energy was released. Frieza regained his composure and was preparing to avoid the attack, but it was too late, as the blast was fired but a measly meter away from him, he didn't have time to react. Pulsating with power the blast engulfed the tyrant's body and he felt his flesh begin to burn, his body begin to deform and his spirit itself cry out in pain. He was immortal, but the pain was nearly unbearable. As the attack continued Frieza was shot clear into one of the planets many moons, which was erased in the aftermath of the attack.

With his brother meeting the same fate as the moon Cooler's protective mask retracted over from his face and he smiled, as he now could rule over the galaxy unrivaled by his brother, however as the debris began to shift he saw the silhouette of his brother emerge from the dust, not only seemingly alive, but looking as if the battle had just started.

Amazed Cooler cried out "How is this possible, you should be dead! That blast could have destroyed an entire Solar system!" Quickly regaining his composure Cooler's mask covered his mouth once again as he calmly said "I don't know what trick you used, but this time I will make sure you die." Rebutting his brother, as Frieza sneered he said "You cannot kill me, I am no longer a mortal like you brother."

As his face gained an enraged expression Cooler's power exploded from his body once more, even stronger than before, and streaking forward he swiftly struck Frieza clean in the nose with his right hand, wiping the smug facial expression from the immortal tyrants face, pain shot down Frieza's body from the blow as blood flew from his face like water splashing from a dropped glass.

Unwilling to waver in the face of his brother Frieza lashed out in retaliation with a kick headed toward his brother's abdomen, but his attempt was easily avoided by his brother. As if he were a ghost his brother seemingly disappeared from Frieza's line of sight and remerged behind him with arms crossed. As Frieza angrily prepared to counter by slicing through space toward his brother with his tail, he was quickly out sped, and Coolers arm moved with lightning speed as he impacted his elbow so hard into Frieza's shoulder that the bones could be heard cracking, and it became dislocated instantly.

As Frieza recoiled in Pain from his brother he held his dislocated arm. With blood running from Frieza's nose Cooler could sense the end was near. With a flick of the wrist Coolers right arm extended in a ninety degree angle to his side, his hand open and fingers pointed outward but touching each other. As Coolers hand glowed with a purple aura, Frieza raised his working hand above his head, palm toward the sky, and a pink disc of energy formed in it. Enraged Frieza desperately swung his right arm to launch the disc at his brother to try and finish the fight. As the disc flew forward it cut through the remnants of the moon that was destroyed like they were butter, and continued toward Cooler.

As the disc approached him a purple energy emanated from Coolers arm about a meter outward, making what looked akin to a sword of pure energy. Cooler sneered and shot forward straight toward the disc Frieza had thrown. Faster than light Cooler swung the ethereal like blade on his hand and shattered the energy disc like it was a china plate. Paralyzed in shock and awe Frieza had no time to react as Cooler passed by his brother and swung his weapon. As the energy dissipated from Coolers arm Frieza tried to turn to counter his brother but he couldn't move his body, and within moments blood rushed from Fireza's neck, covering his body and his head fell from his shoulders into the vastness of space.

As Frieza's body floated in space Cooler reveled in the defeat of his brother, for now he was next in line for the galaxy with no competition. Cooler began to float toward his damaged planet to celebrate his victory, but as he turned to begin flying away a sharp pain shot through his right shoulder and he saw a razor thin red beam exit through his armour covering on his shoulder, which shattered like glass. As Cooler turned to see who dared attack him from behind he saw his brother, perfectly healed, as if nothing had occurred during their battle, perched above him on a boulder, not but a dozen meters away. With a gargantuan mass of energy, the size of a large moon, being held over his head, Frieza smiled, hands with his palms to the sky held up the attack as it shimmered like a small sun.

With a smirk on his face Frieza smugly said "As I said brother, I am no longer like you. As you can see, I am truly immortal." Laughing Frieza continued "Those Namekians may be weak scum but I owe them thanks for giving me the Dragonballs. Thank them in Hell for me brother!" With this Frieza threw the massive sphere of energy with all his might at his brother, who was still damaged from being shot not but a moment earlier. As the attack crashed into Cooler he tried to hold it back, both hands outstretched forward, Cooler absorbed the initial impact, but Frieza would not give up so easily and focused more of his energy into the blast, increasing its size beyond that of the planet it was headed for. As the attack collided with Cooler #336 it was far too large to reverse in Cooler's condition, and along with the rest of the Solar system, Cooler and his planet were lost to the vastness of space in an explosion felt thousands of light-years away.

As the explosion occurred Frieza quickly put up a barrier of Ki to shield himself from his own power, but even this only dampened the impact and Frieza's body burned with the intensity of his attack equalling that of a supernova. However, as the immortal tyrant expected, he quickly remerged unscathed and feeling not more than a waning tiredness from his output of energy. As he quickly recovered Frieza smiled, as he knew he was now the undisputed ruler of the galaxy, and eventually the universe, or so he thought.


End file.
